


Roses Are Red

by BabyImpala1967, Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bleeding, Blowjobs, Cutting, Depression, Happy Ending, Lactation Kink, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of trafficking, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rimming, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, domestic abuse, duh - Freeform, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImpala1967/pseuds/BabyImpala1967, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gives up on ever being happy again when his abusive boyfriend, Harry, threatens to sell him into human trafficking. Liam wants to save him from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I saw scars on a broken-hearted lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as a chaptered fic because it would be too long for me to handle otherwise.

Niall was in the kitchen cooking dinner. With one glance at the clock, he knew it wouldn't be done in time. He was going to be in so much trouble, but there was nothing he could do. If dinner was even a second late, Harry would turn on him and make him wish he were never born.

And speak of the devil...

Harry stomped out of the room in nothing but his silk robe. "Why the fuck isn't dinner ready?!"

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. It's almost finished!"

He grabbed Niall by the back of his neck. "I told you to start dinner at four. You started at four-thirty, just taking all the fucking time in the world!"

"N-No, Harry, I swear-"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! Dinner still isn't on the table, you disobeyed me earlier, and now you're talking back." Niall whimpered in his tightening hold. "The beaded crop is coming out tonight."

Niall immediately panicked at the thought. He was still suffering from the last punishment he'd been given. "No, Harry, please! My stitches haven't come out yet!"

"I don't give a fuck."

He couldn't help the tears that fell at the thought of another emergency at the hospital that Harry would refuse to pay for. ''I'm so sorry! Please! Please don't do this!"

Harry smacked his ass. "Shut up, you filthy whore, and finish dinner."

Niall bit his lip and whimpered as he stirred the pot of rice. Harry was nice once upon a time, when they first met. They dated for a few months before Harry almost begged him to move in with him. Then he made Niall quit his job because he wasn't home enough, stripping him of his friends as well, locking him in the house so he couldn't leave, only using him for sex. Niall sorely missed the Harry he fell in love with.

He served the food when it was finished, placing a full plate in front of Harry's place at the small table. Niall didn't have a place at the table. He was rarely allowed to eat. He snuck some things sometimes, but it was never enough. "It's your favorite, salmon and rice." Harry only grunted as he dug in. "May I eat as well?"

"No, you can suck me off under the table and eat my cum."

The blonde cringed as his stomach growled. "Yes, sir." He was quick to obey, crawling beneath the small table and pulling Harry's cock out.

"Say thank you like the good little bitch you are. If you do a good job, I just might let you eat."

"Thank you, Master." Niall licked at the tip before suckling the head into his mouth. Harry hummed around the delicious food in his mouth as Niall took more of him in, hollowing his cheeks. Harry moaned at the pleasant suction, thrusting into Niall's mouth as much as he could, twisting his fingers through blonde locks and forcing himself deeper into the wet heat surrounding him. Niall whined as his eyes watered and his air supply was cut off.

''Fuck," Harry moaned as he came down Niall's throat.

Niall swallowed every drop, knowing he'd be in more trouble if he didn't, before pulling off to breathe. "Did I please you, master?"

"Very much. You can go eat, cumslut."

"Thank you." Niall crawled from under the table and washed his hands quickly before making a plate. He couldn't make a large plate because his body couldn't take a lot of food at once.

Harry finished up just as Niall sat on the floor. "Two minutes," he growled before disappearing into the bedroom.

Niall nodded obediently, scarfing down the hot food as fast as he could. He put his empty plate into the sink and put the remaining food into the fridge. He took a shaky breath before going into the bedroom as well.

"You just love taking your time, don't you?" Harry ripped his clothes off and tied him to the bed. "You clearly need discipline."

Niall sobbed as Harry grabbed the beaded crop. "Harry, please don't! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Anything! Please!"

''It's too late." He started whipping Niall's ass hard, not even bothering to avoid stitches, bruises, and scars already on his lower back, ass and upper thighs. The poor blonde couldn't help his screams of agony as healing scars reopened and bruises darkened and split, blood pouring out. Harry stuffed a gag in his mouth before continuing the punishment. Niall sobbed around the ball in his mouth, tugging frantically at his restraints.

Harry finally pulled back, massaging the bruised ass in front of him, ignoring the whimpers and strangled noises coming from his boyfriend. He pushed a finger between the cheeks, rubbing over Niall's hole. "You don't deserve lube, do you, baby?" he asked as he pushed his fingers inside. Niall screamed at the dry entry, sobbing harder as Harry stretched him. "You want my cock, baby?" He ignored Niall shaking his head. "Yeah, I know you do." He pulled his fingers out and thrusted fully into Niall.

The blonde was in complete agony as he was raped by the person who once swore to love him unconditionally. The emotional pain was almost as bad as the physical. Almost. The combination nearly made him black out as Harry sped up, pounding relentlessly into him.

"Mm, I'm close, baby." He grabbed Niall's soft cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, ignoring Niall's whimpers at the rough skin-on-skin drag. Harry pulled out and untied Niall, flipping him over and shoving his cock in his mouth. Niall sucked hard, even though he wanted to castrate the taller boy instead. Harry moaned, pulling out and coming on Niall's face.

Niall panted, rubbing at his rope burns. 'Thank you, Master."

Harry patted his head. "I'll let you sleep with me in the bed tonight."

Niall sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to sleep on the hard floor with his injuries. "Thank you. Shall I go finish cleaning the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Come back as soon as you're done."

"Yes sir." He limped out of the room and into the guest bathroom, where he cleaned his face off before washing blood from his ass, wincing the whole time. He could feel that some of the stitches would have to be redone, which he didn't have money for. He sighed, slipping on a pair of clean boxers from his stash under the sink. He went to the kitchen and washed the dishes quickly before returning to the bedroom.

Harry appeared to be asleep, so he cuddled up next to him with a relieved sigh as Harry wrapped his arms around the small blonde, kissing his forehead.

"I like this side of you more," Niall murmured quietly.

Harry didn't hear him. "You're my good little bitch."

"Yes sir." Niall tried to contain himself as his heart broke.

"I might sell you tomorrow and buy another slave."

Niall went still and silent. Harry had talked about selling him into the black market of trafficking, but he never sounded as serious as he just did. Panic settled into Niall's bones at the thought of 'belonging' to someone else.

"Maybe you'll find someone who can keep you disciplined." And with that, Harry fell asleep, not a worry or care in the world, unlike the boy in bed next to him. But Niall made a quick decision and a few minutes later, he was fully dressed, nothing but a razor blade in his pocket. If his life had to end, it wouldn't be tied to some sleazy guy's bed.

As Harry snored, Niall snuck to the front door and picked the lock. As he opened the door, the alarm went off, waking Harry, who pulled his robe back on and raced to the door to see Niall hobbling down the street. He quickly caught up, gripping Niall's arms tightly.

"You're trying to leave me?"

"Harry, please! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever, bitch. Nobody's going to want you anyway." Harry stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Niall sniffled, hobbling to the nearest park. He picked a nice grassy spot to lay in, out of anyone's way. He felt sorry for whoever would find him. He didn't even have a suicide note. There was no need for one; there was no one he was leaving behind. He took a deep breath, dragging the blade deep into the skin of his wrist, sighing as blood flowed out into the grass.

"Oh my god!" Liam had been out for a nighttime jog to clear his mind after a long day when he saw a pale, beautiful boy lying in the grass. 

"Don't save me," Niall begged as Liam scooped him up. "Please, let me die."

"No, I can't let a beautiful thing like you die." Liam ran back to his car, carrying the disturbingly light boy easily. "What's your name?"

"Niall Horan. I don't have insurance."

"That's okay, baby, I've got you." Liam sat him gently in the passenger seat, pulling his shirt off and wrapping Niall's wrist. He strapped the weak boy in before jumping in the driver's seat and speeding to the hospital. Niall passed out sometime on the way there, so Liam had to carry him inside. ''SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Because of his profuse bleeding, Niall was immediately rushed into surgery. One nurse stayed behind to question Liam. ''Are you related to the patient?"

"Uh...yeah. I'm his boyfriend." It was a boldfaced lie, but he didn't have another choice.

"Patient name?"

"Niall Horan."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, he has depression and I came home late and found him like that."

"Poor thing was Just in here last week getting his whole rear stitched. Wouldn't tell us what happened." Liam only nodded. "Well, you can wait in the waiting room. When he gets out of surgery, we'll let you know."

Liam nodded again. 'Thank you." He sat in the appointed room, trying not to panic. Niall was getting the best care possible. He would be fine. He had to be.


	2. Baby, if you wanted me, then you should've just said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why do you guys read this shit.

Niall was fine, as it turned out. He was a bit wary about Liam (his physique was tighter than Harry's...and his biceps were the biggest Niall had even seen). The blonde was more than a little afraid when the nurses gave them a little 'alone time.'

"Niall, I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to help you, that's all."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Liam. Liam Payne."

"You should have let me die, Liam."

"I couldn't let you die." The older boy took a pale, shaky hand between both of his. "I could never live with myself if I did."

"I wanted to. I do want to."

"No, lovely, don't say that."

"I have to!" Niall couldn't help the fat tears that rolled down his face. "Harry doesn't love me! I'm just a toy to him!"

"Wait...Harry?"

He sniffled and nodded. "Harry Styles. I love him so much and he...just doesn't care at all."

Liam wiped Niall's tears away with his thumb. "Well, let me love you, then."

"But you don't even know me." He pushed away Liam's big, warm hand. "Besides, I'm not worth your love."

"Honey..." Liam bit his lip, trying to think of a delicate way to say what he needed to. ''I work with Harry. He was going to sell you to me."

"Oh." Niall felt extremely disappointed. He'd hoped that Liam could be his friend. It seemed as if there was no way out after all. And Liam could probably kill him with his bare hands. "Okay." With another sniffle, Niall accepted his fate as a sex slave for life.

"I hated how he treated you, so I offered to take you in. He wanted money, so I agreed to pay him. I didn't want you to be treated that way anymore."

''Thank you, Master," Niall said stiffly, staring at the wall directly in front of him.

"Don't call me Master, sweetheart. It's just Liam, okay?"

"I know my place."

"No, baby, I didn't want buy you as a slave. I wanted to save you from him."

Niall was very, very suspicious of this strange man with a brawny build, but kind eyes and sweet words. "I don't want any trouble."

"I know. He was abusing you. He could have killed you."

"I wish he did."

"No, baby-"

"I do!"

"Please stop saying that!" Liam looked both sad and desperate, his brown eyes wide and pleading. 'That is the last thing you want, I promise."

"You don't understand." Niall sighed before carefully turning his back to Liam and opening his hospital gown, fully showing him all of his stitches and scars. 'This is what I had to go through. These scars are permanent."

"I'm so sorry." Liam's eyes were full of tears at the cruelty done to the precious boy in front of him. 

Niall lay down again, not bothering to close the gown. "It was a nightmare living there. He never let me eat or leave the house. He raped me whenever he felt like it, and whipped me at any little thing he considered wrong."

"I'll make your life better. I promise."

The blonde surprised both himself and Liam when he launched suddenly into Liam's arms. "Please love me," he sobbed desperately. He so badly needed someone to love him after so much pain in his life.

"I'll love you forever, baby." Liam held him tightly as he cried into his shoulder. "Forever."

~*~

ONE YEAR LATER

Niall grinned to himself as he strolled down the street on his way home from work. It was a beautiful day out. The sun shone brightly through the few clouds that littered the sky. He thought to himself that Liam was a lot like the sun, bringing a feeling of warmth and comfort with him everywhere. Liam had done so much for him, he wanted to do something for Liam as well.

"Lili, look what I bought you!" Niall shouted as he ran into the kitchen where Liam had been cleaning (Niall had wanted to do all the housework alone, but Liam insisted they had to share).

Liam brightened at the sight of his boyfriend of six months and smiled wider at the yellow rose offered to him. "Thank you, baby!" He took the flower and picked up Niall, who was at a healthy weight again, spinning him around the kitchen. "What's it for?" he asked the blonde, placing him on the floor again and planting a big kiss on his lips.

Niall blushed and squirmed at the attention. "I saw it and wanted to get it for you. It represents all the beauty you've brought into my life." Liam had been true to his word, pampering and spoiling Niall rotten, not allowing him to work for the first two months of him moving in, but not out of spite, just to let his injuries completely heal, and Niall could tell the difference.

''And all the happiness you've brought into mine. I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Niall wrapped his Arms around Liam's neck, kissing him deeply. He sighed when Liam kissed back just as passionately, picking him up and placing him on the countertop. "Li...make love to me, please."

Liam pulled away from where he was nipping gently at Niall's pale neck. "Are you sure, baby?" He frowned in worry. "I don't want you to push yourself into something you're not ready for."

"I'm always sure of you. Please."

"Are you positive? I don't want you to regret anything." Niall rolled his eyes at Liam's worrying and hopped off the counter, pulling the fretting boy into the bedroom. "-want you to think I don't love you, because I do, baby, really, but I can wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready now, Liam," Niall grinned, kicking off his shoes and socks. "I'm ready for you."

"If you're sure." Liam bit his lip as Niall nodded confidently before leaning in and kissing him again. Niall pushed his hands under Liam's shirt, caressing his tight abs. Liam moaned, licking into his mouth as Niall ran his thumbs over his nipples.

Niall broke from the kiss with a gasp, pushing at Liam's shirt, "Take it off."

"Yours too," he said after he pulled the shirt over his head. The younger boy bit his lip as his scars were exposed. He stared enviously at his boyfriend's chest.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one, baby," Liam said, laying him gently on the bed.

"M'not.'' Niall grabbed Liam's ass and squeezed, moaning as the older boy grinded into him. "Mm, more!" He blushed when Liam removed his pants and boxers. "Sorry about all the scars."

"Don't be. They make you even more beautiful. They show what you've overcome."

He blushed deeper, hiding his face in Liam's neck. "You can't just say stuff like that."

Liam shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. "And why not?"

"Because it's not true." He was so desperately turned on, grinding his bare length against Liam's.

"It is too." Liam nibbled on his neck, sucking softly on his sweet spot.

"N-Not...oh god, Liam, please!"

"What do you want, baby?"

"Can I suck you?"

"Fuck yeah." He pulled back and watched as Niall went down on him, moaning as the blonde took him in halfway. Niall sucked him harder, whining when Liam tugged gently on his hair. He reached a hand up to fondle Liam's balls, taking him in deeper, nearly choking when Liam hit the back of his throat. "S'okay, baby," Liam panted. "Don't hurt yourself." Niall rolled his eyes before deepthroating the large cock.

"Fucking hell, Ni!" Liam threw his head back. "Fuck, you're so good at this." Niall chuckled around him, making him nearly scream. "Jesus Christ, Ni...fuck." He pulled back to breathe, suckling on the head. Looking up into dark brown eyes, he tongued the slit. With a loud "fuck!" Liam came on Niall's face, the younger boy licking the salty white substance from his lips.

"Did I do well?"

"That was probably the best blowjob I ever had."

Niall blushed before getting on his hands and knees. "You can put it in now."

"I have to prep you first, love."

He looked back at Liam with a little frown. "What's prep?"

Liam couldn't believe Niall didn't know. "It's when I finger you and stretch you out."

'That sounds painful."

"It's not really. I use a lot of lube,"

"What's lube? Does that hurt too?"

"It's stuff to make it slippery."

"Sounds weird."

Liam chuckled. "It's not, I promise. Can I eat you out?"

"Can you what?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, I'm just gonna do it. If you don't like it, let me know." He didn't give Niall a chance to respond before he parted the pale ass cheeks and licked over the tight puckered hole.

"Liam!" Niall's eyes were wide. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, it'll feel good." He sucked the puffy rim before pointing his tongue and pressing inside. Niall gripped the headboard as Liam's tongue wriggled inside him.

"Stop," he panted, but he was pushing back as Liam fucked him with his tongue. "N-No, Li!" He grabbed Liam's hair, but instead of pushing him away, he tried to pull him closer.

Liam chuckled again, sucking a finger and pushing it into Niall along with his tongue. He was loving Niall's moans as he worked his finger around to find his spot.

"Oh my god! What is that?"

"That's your prostate. Feels good, doesn't it?" Liam grinned, pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers before sliding two into his wet hole. ''How is that?"

"More."

Liam scisored his fingers and added a third, rubbing his prostate. "S'that good?"

"Yeah," Niall whined, pushing back on his fingers. "Fuck, is this what I've been missing out on all this time?"

"Pretty much."

"I should find Harry and chop his dick off for that."

"Get in line."

"Leeyummm...feels so good. Need more."

"Okay, baby." Liam pulled his fingers out and spread lube on his cock. He turned Niall onto his back before pressing slowly into him.

"Fuck, you're big," he gritted his teeth, clenching tightly around Liam.

"Relax, baby. You have to relax or this won't be very good at all."

"You're fucking huge," the blonde complained, but he took a deep breath anyway, trying to relax his body.

Liam pushed all the way in, pressing kisses to Niall's neck. "You feel so good, baby."

"I...I..." Niall didn't know how to respond to the intense feelings spreading through him-he was new to them all.

"Mm, I'm gonna make you feel amazing."

"Please," he whisper-begged, whimpering as Liam rocked into him slowly, leaning down to kiss him. "L-Liam... I feel so full."

"Mm, good." He sucked lovebites into the younger boy's neck as he moved faster.

''Feel so good, Liam!" Niall wrapped his arms and legs around him, pulling him closer. Liam pressed slow, soft kisses to his lips as he angled to hit Niall's prostate.

"Liam..." Niall felt tears burning in his eyes. "Liam, I love you,"

"I love you too, baby." He sped up, pounding into the smaller boy, who felt like he couldn't take it. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, Niall." Liam reached down to pump Niall as he fucked him harder, chasing his own release.

Niall arched off the bed, coming with a loud, "Daddy!"

Liam's eyes widened. "Fuck." His hips stuttered as he came unexpectedly. "Fuck, that's so hot. Where did that come from?"

Niall giggled as Liam pulled out. "I don't know."

"Well, I like it, let's keep it." Liam kissed his forehead and cuddled him close, deciding they could clean up after a little nap.

"Do you think I'm pregnant, Daddy?"

"Pregnant?" He sat up and looked at Niall, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. Harry always said he'd fuck me hard so I'd make a baby."

"Boys can't get pregnant, sweetie."

Niall blinked owlishly. "But I want your baby."

"Tell you what, let's give it a little more thought, and if you'd like, we can adopt in a few months."

"I guess, if I really can't have one."

Liam laughed lightly at Niall's pout. "Okay, honey. Nap now, Yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tired as fuck.
> 
> ~Lulu


	3. And hold me tight, don't let me breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the doctor's visit because they're so cliche in mpreg. The whole 'Oh my god I'm SO happy, I could cry' part. No. Not feeling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot

The past few weeks had been strange for Liam. Well, for Niall too, but he wasn't so worried about the strange cravings and mood swings he'd been having. Liam wasn't entirely sure he'd even noticed them. 

They started off small, Niall being overly upset at Liam for making him call out of work for all the sneezing and coughing he'd been doing. ("They're just allergies! Honestly, Liam, you're just so impossible sometimes!"

"I'm impossible for being concerned about your health?"

"You think because I let you fuck me, you can control my life?!"

"Niall, I only-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Harry?!"

'That's a low blow, Ni."

Niall's lip trembled as he burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Li. You're nothing like him. I don't know what came over me.")

Or the blonde suddenly craving weird things.

("Li, I want Reese cups." Niall pouted up at his boyfriend as they cuddled on the sofa.

Liam frowned. "But you don't even like Reese cups. You told me a few months ago that peanut butter and chocolate shouldn't mix."

"Weird, right?" he laughed. "Can you go get me some from Tesco's? Please? A big bag?")

But the last straw for Liam happened a week or so after Niall's first meltdown. They were sleeping in late after a night of passion. Niall woke with a yawn and a stretch.

"Good morning, Li." He laughed as the older boy grumbled and pulled the cover closer to him. "You're such a grouch in the morning." He rolled over to get out of bed and gasped at the wave of nausea that hit him suddenly. With a groan, he puked on the floor.

Liam sat up quickly, concern winning over sleep. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No," Niall whined, throwing up the rest of his dinner from the previous night. "I'm sorry," he panted as Liam grabbed towels and cleaner and mopped up the mess.

"No, baby, don't worry about it. As soon as you get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Niall shook his head. Hospitals meant needles and pain. "I think I'm done. Maybe I just ate something bad last night."

Liam wasn't convinced. "Okay. If you're sure." He finished cleaning the mess on the floor and placed the towels in the wash.

"I'm fine. I just need to brush my teeth." Niall stood and stretched. "I do feel a bit weak, though. Guess I'll have to call out of work. They had me on the evening shift." He made his way into the bathroom, and before he could even think about grabbing his toothbrush, he was leaning over the toilet, hurling violently into it.

Liam came running as soon as he heard the disturbance. "Ni? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you breathe? Are you dizzy? Is there blood? Tell me there's not blood!"

"Liam, shut your trap, you bloody idiot. No, no blood, okay?" Niall flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He smeared toothpaste on his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth of the disgusting residue.

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's waist when he was done. ''Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Positive. Please make me tea now?"

''Of course, love." Liam picked his lips. "You go cuddle up in bed and get some rest, yeah?"

"Okay." Niall laid in bed and sighed, feeling a little better than when he first woke up. He turned on the TV and flipped to some reruns of an old show. Half an episode went by before Liam returned to the bedroom with tea and crêpes. Niall noticed him beaming. "What are you smiling at? I probably look gross."

"You look sexy. I made your favorite."

"Does that mean I can ride you later?" he asked, taking a bite of his crêpe.

"Definitely."

"This is good, Li."

"Thank you, baby." Liam placed the tray on the blanket before climbing in the bed next to Niall and sipping his tea.

''It's missing something, though."

Liam wasn't surprised. Everything Niall had been eating was 'missing something.' "What's it missing?"

Niall thought for a moment. "Pickles. Do we have pickles?"

"Niall, you don't even like pickles. But yes, we have them." Liam went back into the kitchen, grabbing the pickle jar out of the fridge.

"Can you grab the peanut butter too?"

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Orange juice."

''How about cheese whiz?"

"Nah, that's all."

"Okay." Liam carried all the requested items back into the bedroom.

Niall eagerly grabbed the peanut butter and spread it on his crepe. Then he laid a pickle on top and took a big bite, moaning at the taste. "Oh my god, this is so good."

Liam winced at the disgusting combination. "Ew. Do you wanna dip it in the orange juice?"

Niall looked at him as if he had three heads. "Gross, Li! Who dips pickles in orange juice? Anyway, you wanna try it?"

Liam shook his head and pretended to gag. "There's something wrong with you."

The blonde flinched, placing his pickle-crepe down on the plate."I'm sorry."

"Babe, no, not in a bad way! I mean, we should go to the doctor because these weird cravings aren't normal."

He nodded, but didn't eat anymore. Instead, he got up and dressed, pretending that he didn't have the urge to drink the orange juice. If Liam thought he was weird, he might get rid of him, send him back to Harry. So, he had to act normal, for his own sake. He frowned into the full length mirror. "Do I look like I've gained weight?"

Liam finished buttoning his shirt and eyed his boyfriend. "Maybe you're bloated from all the things you've just eaten. You're probably really gassy." He chuckled at Niall's cute pout. "I'm kidding, honey. You look beautiful as always."

Niall nodded, feeling a bit better and they were out the door.

~*~

Liam grinned proudly as he stuck the ultrasound on the fridge. He was going to have a baby, with Niall! The most unthinkable miracle had occurred. Niall was three months pregnant with his baby-their baby. And of course, from the night he found out until the night Niall gave birth, Liam cooed and murmured to his unborn child, singing lullabies and talking about his day.

Liam's devotion to their child drove Niall crazy because the older boy hardly even let him stand up on his own, or lay down, or eat. He hardly ever left the house anymore, and that would affect Liam more than he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm sweating like a whore in church.
> 
> ~Lulu xx


	4. All that you are is all that I'll ever need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally it's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for the next chapter.

It was another three and a half months with Niall feeling more and more unwanted everyday. Liam always seemed to find some excuse not to cuddle with him. If Niall wanted to get cozy and watch a movie, Liam had to 'work on the nursery.' If Niall wanted to snuggle under a blanket and watch the rain, Liam had 'work to do in the garage.' If Niall wanted even just a simple hug, Liam would hug him briefly and mutter another excuse. He rarely even spooned Niall in bed anymore. And Niall didn't even want to think about how many times Liam had turned him down for sex. The only time the older boy made voluntary contact was talking to his unborn son, most times not even acknowledging Niall. But the blonde was resilient and horny, and he had to try just one more time.

"Li, where did you go?" he called out, looking around the flat.

"I'm in the nursery, babe." Niall found him in said room, putting together a crib. Liam paused his work and bent to kiss Niall's stomach. ''Hey, baby boy. Papa loves you."

"Lili, I need you to do something for me."

Liam straightened and eyed his boyfriend carefully. "What's that?"

"Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

"You're too far along. I don't wanna hurt the baby." He turned his back on the blonde and continued putting the crib together.

"But I need that fat cock up my ass, like now. M'so horny, Li."

"How about I suck you? Then will you leave me alone?"

Niall blinked as his heart shattered. "The crib looks really good. Sorry I interrupted." He turned and walked out of the room and nearly ran into the bathroom, locking it and sliding to the floor, silent tears falling to the floor.

Something inside of Liam wanted to go after Niall, but he shrugged it off and finished the crib.

~*~

Only a week later, Liam grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and carried them to the couch, Niall watching with sad eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's best if I sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"I just do, okay? Please don't bother me about this." Liam laid down without so much as looking at his boyfriend.

"Okay. Good night." Niall went back into the bedroom, lay on the bed and sobbed as quietly as he could. He didn't think Liam would turn on him the way Harry did. He must be unlovable for this to keep happening to him. 

With a sniffle, he decided to stay with Liam for as long as he could. Otherwise, he'd have to live on the street, or with Harry. Of course, Harry would just send him somewhere else. Niall cursed the day he was ever born.

Pain definitely outweighed anything else.

~*~

Liam was kind of ignoring Niall a little, but he did notice the blonde getting thinner by the day. "Niall?" he approached his boyfriend for the first time in weeks. ''I haven't seen, heard, or smelled you cooking or eating in a while."

"I haven't been very hungry."

Liam shook his head. "Ni, you're pregnant. You must be starving. What if I cooked for you?"

Niall looked somewhat panicked, scrambling to get to his feet. "No, that's alright, I'll make something."

"Babe, let me do this, okay?"

Niall perked up. "You called me babe."

Liam stared at him. "Well, yeah. You're my boyfriend."

"Well you haven't been treating me like it."

He sighed. "You don't understand, Niall."

"Then explain it to me!" Niall was on the verge of tears. 

"You don't know how sexy you look."

The blonde blinked in confusion. "I...what?" Whatever he was expecting to hear, that wasn't it.

Liam's eyes darkened. "I have to restrain myself whenever I see you to keep from just ravishing you. I wasn't lying when I said I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't." Niall could see how turned on Liam was getting as he stared at Niall's pregnant body. He carried Niall to the bedroom and laid him down gently. Niall sighed as Liam kissed him for the first time in what felt like forever. "I love you."

"I love you so much, baby." Liam pulled Niall's sweatpants down.

"Can I keep my shirt on?"

"No, baby. I want to see how beautiful you are." Liam tried to pull his shirt up, but Niall held it down firmly with a whine.

"But my nipples are all swollen! It looks like I have boobs now!"

"Mm, I'll bet they're sensitive, aren't they?" He pinched one of them through the shirt the pregnant boy refused to take off.

"Yeah, they are!" Niall yelped, trying to push Liam's hand away. The older boy pushed the offending shirt up to Niall's shoulders. He licked his lips at the sight of the two hard red nubs. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and sucked one. Niall screamed at the pleasurable pain. "Stop, Liam!"

The older boy refused. Niall's nipples had gotten bigger with his pregnancy, and they were oh so delectable. He drank in Niall's moans as he sucked and nibbled on his chest, pinching the other nipple.

"Liam, I think it's gonna-"

Liam moaned in surprise as his mouth filled with a sweet, warm liquid. He closed his eyes as he fed off of his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Liam..." Niall whimpered, running his fingers through the older boy's hair. "Liam, fuck!" He was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, whining as Liam palmed him through his boxers. Niall grinded up into his hand. "Fuck me, Li, please." Liam pulled away and tugged Niall briefs off before stripping himself. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Mm, you're the sexy one."

"No I'm not." The pregnant boy sucked a finger and rubbed it over his puckered entrance. "Liam!"

Liam pushed the finger inside. "Yeah?"

Niall whined, flushing down to his swollen nipples in arousal. "Fuuuck!" He shakily pushed in a second finger. "Fuck, I'm so fucking close already!"

"Don't cum yet."

"Liam," he whimpered. "Please."

The older boy squeezed the base of Niall's cock. "If you wanna cum, you have to say you're beautiful."

"But I'm not!" Niall moaned, trying to thrust into his hand.

Liam pinned his hips down. "You don't say it, you don't cum."

He whined in frustration. "But it's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"Liam, please!"

"Say it, baby." Liam gripped his cock harder.

"Will you fuck me after I cum if I say it?"

"Yes, baby."

"F-Fine. I'm beautiful," Niall blushed.

"Yes you are," Liam grinned, pumping Niall's cock, thumbing over the slit. "So fucking beautiful."

"Liam!" he screamed, coming all over his stomach. ''Fuck me. Oh God, please fuck me."

"I'm getting there."

"But you're not doing anything!"

Liam rolled his eyes and moved down to lick at Niall's puffy red hole, chuckling when his hair was pulled. He spread the hole with his thumbs, licking inside.

"Li, stop teasing me! I need your cock!"

"Okay, okay." Liam dug the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He poured some on his slightly throbbing cock. Slowly, slowly, he slid into Niall's heat. "Mm, baby, You feel so good."

"Liam, fuck me!"

"I am baby," he teased, dragging his length out and pushing back in slowly.

Niall huffed in frustration. "Do it harder and faster!"

Liam could no longer hold back his own lust, thrusting into Niall as hard as he could. The pregnant boy practically screamed as his fantasy was finally coming true. He couldn't believe how turned on he was, even with his nipples spilling milk all over the bed. 

"Li, I'm gonna cum!"

''Again? You just did, babe." His thrusts never slowed.

''Feels too good. I can't hold it!" Niall whined as his prostate was pounded. "Liam! Fuck, so good!" Cum splashed all over his large belly. He panted as Liam chased his own release.

"You're so fucking sexy, oh my god." Liam threw his head back and with just a few more thrusts, he came deep inside his boyfriend. He buried his face in Niall's pale neck, kissing the skin there.

Niall giggled. "Good?"

"So good, baby."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Liam pulled out slowly, kissing his forehead before cuddling him. "Do you feel better now?"

"So much better. Thank you."

''Anytime, love. Sleep now."

Niall nodded and yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Liam kissed him sweetly before spooning him and drifting off.

~*~

"Li, my back hurts." Niall whined, waddling into the room. He was nine months pregnant, and extremely sore.

Liam pulled the ottoman closer to the armchair where he was sitting. "Come sit, baby, let me rub your back."

Niall sat on the ottoman and moaned as Liam dug his fingers into Niall's back muscles. "Oh, that feels so good, Li."

"Good, baby." Liam moved to Niall's lower back, smiling when he moaned louder.

''Fuck, Li! So good ugh!" Niall squirmed, jumping up suddenly. "Fuck! Did I shit myself?"

"No?" Liam squinted at Niall's wet pants. "I think your water broke, love."

Niall's lip wobbled. "But it wasn't supposed to happen until next week." He cried out as his first contraction hit.

"It's okay, love." Liam helped him sit before rushing into the bedroom to get Niall's overnight bag. He scooped up Niall bridal style and carried him out to the car.

''I'm scared!" Tears ran down Niall's face,

"It's okay, love. It's going to be okay."

"I didn't know it hurt so much!" Niall clutched Liam as another contraction hit.

''They'll give you something for it at the hospital." Liam set him in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and speeding off to the hospital.

''Hurry up! Your son's not going to wait!"

"Almost there, babe." Liam beeped at a car who was just sitting there at the green light.

"Please!" Niall sobbed at another contraction.

Liam pulled into the hospital parking lot. He hopped out of the car and ran to get a wheelchair. He helped Niall into it before rolling it into the hospital.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING MEDICINE!"

"Justa second, baby. They have to get you to the bed first."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Niall screamed as nurses came to wheel him to the delivery room.

Liam closed his mouth. ''Almost there, honey," he said meekly. He helped Niall into the bed and out of his clothes. Nurses placed him in a hospital gown and administered the epidural. 

Niall was breathing rapidly. ''He's coming! I need to push!"

The doctor came into the room just as Niall spread his legs and started pushing. "This is good!" she said. "Keep pushing!"

Niall pushed harder, sweat beading on his forehead. "I'm not having kids after this!"

One of the nurses giggled. 'That's what they all say," she said to Liam.

"I FUCKING MEAN IT!" Niall screamed. "YOU'RE WEARING CONDOMS FROM NOW ON!!" He glared at Liam, who blushed.

"Push!" the doctor encouraged.

Niall squeezed Liam's hand nearly hard enough to break it, pushing as hard as he could.

"One more! Last one, his almost here!"

Niall screamed, pushing hard. With a loud sob, he pushed the small head out. The rest of the tiny body followed.

The doctor picked up the crying baby. "Dad, come cut the cord!" Liam cut where he was shown. Nurses took the baby away to cleaned.

Niall sighed in relief. 'It's over."

"Mhm, it's over." Liam kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't hate you."

"I know you don't, love."

"Did we make a beautiful baby? Where is he?" 

A nurse carried the baby to Niall, carefully placing him in his father's arms.

''Hi, baby boy!" Niall cooed. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"What do you want to name him?"

"I like Eric. And why don't we share a middle name? Eric James."

"I like that," Liam grinned, smiling at his son.

"You're going to be the most spoiled baby ever!" Niall kissed his tiny forehead before smiling up at Liam. "Let's have a girl next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapter titles were from Ed Sheeran songs.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired as hell.
> 
> ~Lulu


End file.
